


Phonecalls From Dead Men (ON HOLD)

by writing_and_worrying



Series: A Calling Voice ARG/Interactive Mystery Fanfiction [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ARG, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Gore, Cell Phones, Character Death, Dark, Death, Dehumanization, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Male Friendship, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mystery, Phone Calls & Telephones, Reader-Interactive, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, but not as much as the last one this is more just a mystery, but to be safe, this is honestly one of my tamer works, this is linked to my previous mystery fic but you don't have to read that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_worrying/pseuds/writing_and_worrying
Summary: Calling Will...---After a freak accident erases New York City, Wilbur Soot is left to deal with the aftermath, questioning the world around him and his own mind as everything begins to fall apart. Schlatt, on the other side of the ocean, doesn't understand what's wrong with his friend. The phone keeps on ringing.aka a 'sequel' to my fic 'A Calling Voice' except it's not in the same universe (technically) and no prior knowledge is needed to read this. Also, this one isn't as hard to work out, so it should be a more enjoyable reading experience.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), close friendship between men is allowed to be straight
Series: A Calling Voice ARG/Interactive Mystery Fanfiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213814
Comments: 22
Kudos: 18





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

> Not me starting another fic...  
> Okay, to be fair, I'm super cool and epic and I've written a lot of this already so there's gonna be a bunch of updates all at once then I won't touch this for a while. Oh well.
> 
> This is all dialogue because I no longer care about other people's feelings. If you want to leave a comment with your thoughts, theories and ideas, go right ahead.

_Calling Will_   
_..._   
_..._   
_..._   
_The number you have dialled is currently unavailable_

"Oh, for fuck's sake."

_..._   
_Calling Will's Burner_   
_..._   
_..._   
_Click_

"Hello?"  
"Hey, asshole, what happened to 'call me whenever you need me'?"  
"Sorry, mate, it's out of charge."  
"Sure."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Why did you call m—"  
"What's the sky look like where you are?"  
"Uhh, blue? Hey, Schlatt, shouldn't you be asleep?"  
"It's morning."  
"Oh. Okay."  
"Can you tell me what the view looks like outside your window?"  
"Hm. Why?"  
"Just do it."  
"Okay. Uh, there's trees, and a fence, and a big brick wall. There's some moss on the ground. I could just send you a photo."  
"No, no, it's fine. I just wanted to make you think."  
"Is that all?"  
"..."  
"You okay?"  
"I'm fine, don't worry."  
"You really just called to make me talk about the garden?"  
"Yeah. Do you have the TV on?"  
"No, sorry, that's probably just background noise."  
"Was just asking."  
"Why? Should I look at the news or something?"  
"After our call, sure."  
"Alright, well, if that's all—"  
"Wait! Wait. Can you just, um, talk to me for a while? How was your day?"  
"Oh, well, I stayed in bed until ten, then I woke up and took a shower. It was cold so I've gotta get the boiler guy in again to fix it. But the water in the sink is warm, so I might need a whole new shower, which'll be a pain in the arse, but it'll be worth it to have warm showers again. I had cornflakes for lunch—"  
"What the hell?"  
"—and some tea about half an hour ago. Then my phone died and I can't find my charger anywhere. It's not been a great day, to be honest. But that's normal by now."  
"Okay. Thanks, Will."  
"How was your day? I spend too long talking about myse—"

_Call ended_

_Wilbur checks the news after the call ends. New York City is gone. Just gone. Wiped out. All grass and dirt and nothing else. The world is in panic. Wilbur turns off the TV._


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes im uploading this now to get the lore clout /j

_Calling Schlatt_   
_..._   
_..._   
_..._   
_.._

"Yeah, yeah, hello? Whaddaya want?"  
"Oh my god, I thought you were dead."  
"Huh? Why would I be dead? The fuck d'you mean, Wilbur?"  
"I just—the news!"  
"What? What about the news?"  
"It said... uh, it said..."  
"Go on, spit it out."  
"Okay, it sounds stupid now."  
"..."  
"It said the entirety of New York City disappeared."  
"That does sound stupid."  
"Thanks."  
"Also, why would the news say that?"  
"I don't know—it just did."  
"Are you sure it wasn't some War Of The Worlds hoax-type shit?"  
"No—you called me! You... you called my burner."  
"Yeah, no. I didn't, sorry."  
"What the fuck?"  
"Hey, Will, uh, are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. I—"  
"You don't sound fine. Do you need to go to the hospital or some shit? You need a therapist? Maybe better sleep?"  
"No. It just felt really... real."  
"Hm. Sleep more, man. How much did you get last night?"  
"Like, a few hours. Not that bad."  
"It's not great. Sleep more, it'll help with... whatever the fuck that was."  
"Sorry for calling. I should've known it wasn't real."  
"Does that happen a lot?"  
"No."  
"Honestly?"  
"Yes, honestly. Why would I lie about that?"  
"So I don't call you crazy."  
"You wouldn't."  
"..."  
"Well, you would but you'd also tell me to get help."  
"Get help, Will."  
"... no."  
"Goddammit."  
"Okay, I'll go now. Just let me know if you're about to disappear or anything, okay?"  
"No promises!"  
"Fuck you."  
"Fuck me yourself, coward."  
"Bye."  
"See ya later, loverboy!"

_Call ended_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy leave a comment (say in a stereotypical Italian mobster accent)


	3. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what to put here uhhh

_Calling Will's Burner_   
_..._   
_..._

"Uh, hey?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Schlatt, you didn't hang up on me or anything, did you?"  
"I don't..."  
"Are you okay? You sound weird."  
"I..."  
"What's wrong? Is it something I said?"  
"..."  
"I promise I'll see someone about the insomnia. It just takes so long to get through to the GP, and I have to be ready to call them at 8 am on the dot, and it's just a big hassle, to be honest—"  
"I don't know where I am."  
"Huh?"  
"I— _[static]—_ I don't know."  
"You're breaking up a bit, mate. What do you mean you don't know where you are?"  
" _[static]_ "  
"Schlatt? Are you alright?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Why are you sorry? I don't get it. Is this some kind of joke?"  
"..."  
"It's not funny."  
"I don't know where I am."  
"You said that already. Please, are you okay? What is this? Why did you call... why... you called my burner again..."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Well—I—I forgive you? I don't know what you did."  
"..."  
"Schlatt, please talk to me."  
"..."  
"Come on, man!"  
" _[static]_ "  
"What the hell?"  
" _[static]_ "  
"Wh— _[static]_ "  
" _[static]_ "

_Call ended_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fellas is it gay to have a mental crisis


	4. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do people write clever things in the notes?

_Calling Schlatt_   
_..._   
_.._

"What the hell do you want, Wilbur?"  
"Schlatt! Oh my god, you're okay..."  
"Uh, yeah? We just talked like ten minutes ago."  
"..."  
"You okay? I thought you were gonna sleep?"  
"No—yeah—I just... oh, fuck."  
"What's up?"  
"A lot."  
"One thing at a time, like we tried last week. For your panics."  
"Okay, uh, fuckin'—you're gonna call me crazy."  
"Feels like you already said that..."  
"Shut up!"  
"..."  
"Right. So. You called me. About... half an hour ago? On my burner—"  
"No I didn't?"  
"Yeah, I was worried you'd say that. Let me finish, please."  
"Fine."  
"You called me and everything was normal but you told me to check the news afterwards and I did and New York was _gone_."  
"You mentioned, yeah."  
"So—so then I called you. 'Cause I was scared."  
"Uhuh."  
"And you told me to sleep more. Fair enough."  
"You really should."  
"But—but I was going to, and then..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Then you called my burner again."  
"Okay, weird. You sure it wasn't some punk?"  
"It was your number and it sounded like you."  
"..."  
"You were weird, that time. You'd only say... uh... you'd say you were sorry, or that you didn't know where you were."  
"Will, I don't know if this is—"  
"Then it went all static and the line went dead."  
"..."  
"Then I called you. Sorry."  
"It's okay. I, uh, I think you might be having, like, some kind of episode?"  
"..."  
"You should call a doctor. Or something."  
"I swear it was... it felt... I don't know."  
"That's impossible, Will. You know that."  
"No, but—"  
"Wilbur. You need help. You might be in, like, actual danger."  
"From myself?"  
"It's not a bad thing to need help."  
"I don't need help."  
"Yes you do."  
"..."  
"Whatever happened, it's not normal. You need to call a doctor straight after I hang up, okay?"  
"Don't fucking call me—don't say I'm not normal!"  
"It's not a bad thing to recognise that you—"  
"Fuck you! You don't believe me!"  
"Because it's fucking impossible, Will!"  
"Piss off! I don't wanna talk to you!"  
"Hang up then!"  
"Fine!"

_Call ended_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theories welcome :) don't feel silly!


	5. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking about how I had to google how to spell 'little' because I kept spelling it 'littel'

_Calling Will's Burner_   
_..._   
_..._   
_.._

"Stop fucking calling this number, whoever you are. I'm tired of it and it's not funny."  
"Wilbur?"  
"Just stop it. I don't know how you got this number or who the fuck you think you are but—"  
"You're alive?"  
"What?"  
"You're alive? Like, really alive?"  
"Of course I'm alive."  
"I thought..."  
"You thought what?"  
"I heard you die. I thought you were dead."  
"W—well you were wrong. Listen, I'm gonna hang up now—"  
"No! Please!"  
"Stop calling this number."  
"What can I say to make you believe it's me?"  
"What did we do when we last met up? And when? And where?"  
"We were at your place. On the roof. You were pointing out the constellations and I was pretending to care but really I was thinking about how I had to go home the next day. It was eleven at night in January."  
"..."  
"Do you believe me now?"  
"Yes."  
"When did we last speak?"  
"Minutes ago. But... You weren't like this."  
"Huh?"  
"You were normal—"  
"Minutes ago?"  
"Yeah. On my other phone."  
"Wilbur, it's been years."  
"What?"  
"I've been _[static]_ years, man!"  
"Wait, what did you say?"  
"I _[static]_ "  
"You keep cutting out."  
"Oh."  
"It's fine. Is this the same thing as the New York thing? When the city disappeared?"  
"You remember that?"  
"It was an hour ago."  
"... That doesn't make sense."  
"I know. I'm pretty sure I'm losing my mind."  
" _Where is my mind?_ "  
"Don't sing that."  
"Sorry. Fuck, this is so surreal."  
"I'm sorry you thought I was dead."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Sorry I'm all fucked up."  
"You're fine."  
"..."  
"I have to go. There's _[static]_ "  
"What?"  
" _[static]_ "

_Call ended_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i personally dont think there is anything weird happening here


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The equilibrium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ey this fic do be hittin different tho

_Calling Schlatt_   
_.._

"What the fuck Will?"  
"It happened again."  
"What?"  
"You called me again."  
"Wilbur you need to go to a hospital right fucking now."  
"No, no but it was actually you."  
"What?"  
"You said something I wouldn't know."  
"..."  
"When we last met up in real life. You were pretending to listen to me rant about the stars, but really you were sad cause you had to go home the next day."  
"Will..."  
"That's how I know it was you."  
"I told you that a few months ago. Maybe your brain just... came up with it."  
"Oh."  
"Wilbur. Go to a doctor. You might be having a fucking brain heart-attack or some shit."  
"Like a blood clot?"  
"Sure. Call an ambulance."  
"Okay."  
"Wilbur, listen to me. Whatever you think you're hearing, it isn't me."  
"Okay."  
"You're just not feeling well, okay? You just need help."  
"Right. Sorry."  
"Promise me you'll get help."  
"Okay."  
"Good. Good."  
"But what if it is real?"  
"It can't be."  
"But what if it is? Just—just entertaining the thought..."  
"You need to go to hospital."  
"If it is real, why did the other Schlatt jump forward by years in the space of an hour?'  
"Will, come on."  
"He said he thought I was dead!"  
"..."  
"And—and that... That... Ugh."  
"Get to hospital, Wilbur. Text me when they figure out what's wrong."  
"Okay."  
"Stay safe."  
"Yeah."  
"..."  
"Sorry."

_Call ended_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to do some digging into the mystery of this fic and A Calling Voice, message me on discord (Ben Ten#8588) and/or leave a comment with your ideas!


	7. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are cool. keep it up.

"Imagine yourself falling. Falling, over and over, like in a dream. You never hit the ground, but it keeps getting closer. Your brain feels disconnected from your body. You've never felt pain, all the while you're falling, but the anticipation of your bones breaking and skin splitting under the gravity and stone make you scream a silent scream. You can't move. Do you even have a body? It's impossible to tell, impossible to feel anything other than the wind against your skin."  
"Wh—what? What's going on?"  
"That's what it was like, Wilbur. That's what it was like for me. Except it was real and I was walking around and I had to survive. So many years."  
"Where are you? What's happening? How is this happening?"  
"..."

_Calling Will's Burner_   
_.._

"Hello?"  
"Will?"  
"How were you talking? Just a second ago?"  
"I wasn't."  
"But—"  
"Listen. You need to get out of London."  
"What?"  
"I know you must think you've gone crazy. I know this sounds insane, but you have to get out of there. Move."  
"Schlatt—"  
"I'm not—I'm being serious, Will."  
"I can't just move."  
"You have to. If you don't you'll end up like me."  
"I don't know what that means."  
"No time to explain. It's shit, basically."  
"... but all my friends are here. All my family."  
"Wilbur Soot if you don't get your ass out of London in the next five fucking days I swear to fucking god I'll come down to hell to kill you myself."  
"That doesn't mean anything."  
"How's this? I lo—"  
"Don't."  
"Fuck you, too."  
"What the hell do I say to the other you?"  
"I don't know! Whatever the fuck you want."  
"How long were you..."  
"In this place? I'm still here, but it's been years. Five, six, maybe."  
"I was gonna move to Brighton."  
"Do that. That's good. There's water there, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good. You should be somewhere with water, just in case."  
"Just in case what?"  
" _[static]_ "  
"I—what?"  
" _[static]_ "  
"I can't hear you? Are you there?"  
" _[static]_ "  
"Schlatt?"  
" _[static]_ "

_Call ended_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fellas...


	8. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to update this in daily doses as much as I can as it takes about ten minutes to write each chapter.

_Calling Schlatt_   
_..._   
_..._   
_..._   
_..._

"Come on, pick up."

_..._   
_..._   
_..._   
_.._

"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"I swear. I swear to god I'm not crazy."  
"Really? I thought you were going to call an ambulance?"  
"I was, I was."  
"So?"  
"He called again."  
"Wilbur—"  
"No, no, no, I'm not lying, Schlatt."  
"This is such bullshit."  
"Please!"  
"Is this some kind of joke? Some kind of fucking prank?"  
"No."  
"Then get help. Now."  
"I can't. It's real, I know it."  
"There isn't another me. That's impossible. Literally impossible."  
"You're not here. You wouldn't know."  
"..."  
"Do you wanna know what he said?"  
"No."  
"Too bad."  
"Will..."  
"He rambled about some weird cryptic dream shit, then the phone rang."  
"Wait. Surely you were talking on the phone?"  
"No. It was like he was in my head. Or all around me, all echoing and disembodied."  
"Okay, okay, you might be fucking dying, Wilbur."  
"I know. I have to tell you what he said, please."  
"You won't call a doctor, will you? You were never going to."  
"I wanted to, but this is real."  
"... go on, then."  
"So he told me to get out of London."  
"Okay."  
"I was gonna move anyway, I can push it forward."  
"Come on, man."  
"I'm not crazy."  
"No, but you need help now. The disembodied voice? That's your fucking brain telling you to get help. It's just using my voice 'cause it knows you'll listen. The phonecalls about moving and being in danger are all just thoughts coming into reality all weird. You're hallucinating, I looked it up."  
"Why, though?"  
"Could be a brain disease or something that needs therapy. Medication."  
"..."  
"See a doctor."  
"No."  
"Please. Please, I'm fucking begging you—I'm asking you as your friend!"  
"I won't. Sorry."  
"You're my best friend. I don't wanna lose you like this."  
"If I can't convince you I'm telling the truth, you already lost me."  
"It might seem real to you but I fucking promise it's not—"  
"I don't care anymore."  
"..."  
"I'll be fine."  
"You could die."  
"I'm gonna be okay, Schlatt."

_Call ended_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the mystery, DM me on discord (Ben Ten#8588)


	9. Interlude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brain go brrr. This one is for the girls and the gays that's IT.

_Two friends sit upon a rooftop, listening to music playing from the older's phone. The sun is setting as they pass a joint between them, basking in the last rays of light and the enlightenment of each other's company, ignoring that the American must go home in the morning. This is the last time they will see each other in person, though neither man knows this._

_The Brit speaks softly, with an even tone. The American's voice is scratchy from overuse._

"What song is this?"  
"Something by The Smiths I think? I'll check, hold on..."  
"You have it on your playlist and you can't even name the song. Wow, Wilbur."  
"If you call me a fake fan I swear to god—"  
"No, no, it's fine. I mean, I can name every song on my playlists but whatever, whatever."  
"Name every song on 'Ctrl Alt Delete' right now."  
"I meant, like, if the song was playing, but I could name a few."  
"Sure."  
"Ugh. My throat hurts."  
"I'm not gonna say anything."  
"No! Gross!"  
"Awh, you love me really."  
"I hate you."

_The Brit tapped his hands against the roof tiles, grinning at his friend as if to say 'no you don't'. He was right, of course, his friend didn't hate him and probably never could, though he would come close now and then. They would be together to the end, they always said, even if it was a joke or a bit or something, because it was also whispered over voice chats at three in the morning, or spoken over the phone in the midst of a panic attack, or, once, said out loud and in-person with such reverence and gravity that the taller couldn't speak, the words going dry in his throat._

"The song was 'there is a light that never goes out', by the way."  
"That's a mouthful."  
"That's what she said."  
"... fuck you."  
"Not today, sorry."  
"You are the worst kind of person."  
"Song change."  
"Damn."  
"American Pie!"  
"American Pie. That's so on-brand."  
"For you, maybe."  
"Don McLean is just good, okay?"  
"You have a crush."  
"Wh—no!"  
"On the music."  
"That doesn't make any sense."

_It didn't make any sense, but that's what Schlatt really liked (see: loved, but that sounded too gay, and he hated to be misconstrued) about Wilbur. The times when he'd ramble about something that didn't make any sense, like geography or guitars or, inexplicably, flying planes. He swore he could listen to the man talk for hours, not understanding a single thing. Oh, what a calm life it would be, to listen and to never talk, letting Wilbur dictate it all. And maybe that sounded self-destructive, but he could follow that man to the end of time. He would if he had to._

"Do you think there are parallel worlds?"  
"No. That came out of nowhere."  
"Just came into my head."  
"There's a lot of jokes I could make with that sentence, but I won't."  
"You're just as bad as me!"

_They were just as bad as each other. The smell of fresh bread wafted up to the roof from some nearby windowsill. Sometimes Wilbur did make Schlatt think too hard, and this was one of those times. How the fuck should he know whether he believed in parallel universes or not? He wasn't a scientist._

"Will, song change."  
"Uhhh. I think this is, like, Sufjan Stevens. Sorry, a lot of this is depressing shit."  
"It's calming. Gay as fuck, though."  
"Nothing wrong with that."  
"Fair enough."  
What's the song called?"  
"'The predatory wasp of the palisades is out to get us...' exclamation point."  
"What is with you and all the long-ass names?"  
"It's about forbidden gay love and religion. I think."  
"Are you hitting on me?"  
"I swear I didn't choose this lineup!"  
"It's on random?"  
"It's on random!"  
"Good. I don't like you enough for that shit."  
"Me neither."  
"Fuck you, I think."  
"I meant I don't like me enough."  
"Oh. That's sad."  
"..."  
"Anyway—"

_Wilbur laughed, gripping the sleeves of his sweater as his shoulders shook. Schlatt wore a stupidly proud grin on his face._

"You can't just 'anyway' that!"  
"Just did. This song is good, actually."  
"We can listen to your shit next. Put on 'Appalachia'."  
"You wanna hear some oldies shit?"  
"Hell yeah."  
"Okay, okay, we'll do that."  
"Nice."  
"... you really like my music?"  
"Yeah, it's cool."  
"Thanks, I guess."

_Nobody liked his music. They thought his taste was annoying. It jumped all over the place. Who likes this kind of shit? Wilbur was only being nice, maybe the first few times he could tell himself that. Not anymore. It didn't make sense._

"Why don't you believe in parallel universes?"  
"I dunno. I don't know shit."  
"I just think it's a cool concept. Imagine if there's a world where we're, like, dead, or famous, or married—"  
"Wishful thinking."  
"Shut up, it's just an example."  
"Eh. That's interesting and everythin' but I just don't buy it."  
"That's okay. Let me tell you about the stars..."  
"Alright."

_And the night went on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The queens and the queers they lovin' my shit!


	10. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am So Tired but I suppose I am posting this anyway. Yay.

_Calling Will's Burner_   
_..._   
_.._

"You know you can just call my mobile."  
"..."  
"Schlatt?"  
"You didn't pick up the first time."  
"Well, it's on charge now so you can do what you want."  
"Okay."  
"You alright? You sound weird."  
"Do you think you're going crazy?"  
"Maybe."  
"Don't. I'm your friend."  
"Prove that you're not just my brain. Tell me something only you know."  
"I already did."  
"No, I swear I already knew about that. Tell me something else."  
"Okay. I was gonna get a cat before the _[static]_ happened."  
"Oh. You cut out again."  
"I know."  
"So where are you?"  
"I'm _[static]_."  
"This isn't getting anywhere."  
"Do some of your own research, then. Don't expect me to fill in all the gaps."  
"Once I move out, sure."  
"Yeah, get outta there. London'll be like NYC in a week."  
"What about my family?"  
"..."  
"Schlatt, what about my family?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Should I take them with me?"  
"It's risky enough saving you."  
"I'm not a damsel in distress. I don't need saving."  
"You need to get out of there, though."  
"How long's it been since we last talked?"  
"A year, maybe two. But I know it's different for you. Minutes, probably. I'm not ageing right, either."  
"..."  
"It's okay."  
"How long have you been... where you are?"  
"You lose count."  
"Is there even a sun to count the days?"  
"No."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Describe it to me."  
"It's like... a vast expanse of nothing. Except there are shadows, even in the nothing, and they're people and buildings and shit. There's creatures I can see and creatures I can't. I don't need to eat but I do need to sleep. A lot. When I sleep time moves fast around me, but it all goes so slow. I'm falling and flying and still on the ground at the same time. It's terrifying. I got used to it."  
"That doesn't sound real."  
"It is."  
"You know how I know I need to go to the hospital?"  
"No."  
"My phone isn't even on."  
"..."  
"It's dead. Pretty sure it's all drained of credit, too."  
"But... but I'm not just in your head."  
"You have to be."  
"Don't you dare hang up."  
"I can't even do that."  
"Don't you fucking dare."  
"Sorry."  
"Wait! I'm not done! I need to tell you—"

_Call ended_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anybody read these?


	11. 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gamers. Let us get this bread...

**Schlatt:** are u okay?

**Wilbur:** going to doctors.

**Schlatt:** call me when ur done

**Wilbur:** k  
 **Wilbur:** th other u called again

**Schlatt:** will. dont

**Wilbur:** idk it seemed real. i put the phone down

**Schlatt:** good  
 **Schlatt:** hope ur ok man  
 **Schlatt:** ill fly over and kill u myself if youve gone and fucked ur brain up

**Wilbur:** going in for appointment now. ttyl

**Schlatt:** good luck

\---

_Calling Schlatt_   
_..._   
_..._   
_..._   
_.._

"Sorry, I was upstairs."  
"It's okay."  
"So what happened?"  
"They took me to have some scans and stuff. Asked me a few questions about the hallucinations. You know."  
"Anything weird happen?"  
"No."  
"Did they give you your results?"  
"They said they need to look over it. They'll call me tomorrow."  
"Oh good, good."  
"Sorry for being such a bastard earlier."  
"It's fine."  
"No, I upset you."  
"Eh."  
"We're best friends, I shouldn't have said those things."  
"I don't even remember what you said."  
"Oh."  
"But I appreciate it, man."  
"..."  
"Was only worried about you. I'm sure you'll be fine."  
"Yeah."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Your hallucination—your version of me—did he... did he sound scared?"  
"Yes?"  
"Okay."  
"Why?"  
"Just wondering."  
"..."  
"Did he talk about _[static]_?"  
"Wh—you're breaking up."  
"Uh, did he mention anything... y'know, Biblical?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Okay. So we can rule out _[static]_."  
"Hey... get a better signal."  
"My signal's fine, it's probably yours."  
"Mine's fine too, Schlatt."  
"Oh. Weird."  
"Anyway, why are you so invested? It's not even real."  
"... it's just interesting."  
"Okay."  
"Sorry, I'll shut up."  
"I'm not offended, mate."  
"I actually do need to go..."  
"Oh! Okay, I'll talk to you later."  
"Yeah, man. Hope they figure out what's wrong."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."

_Call ended_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gamers. Let us make theories upon the bread...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
